1. Field
The following description relates to a method and corresponding apparatus to define and process a packet including location information of a field, and an operating method and apparatus of a transmission node and a reception node to process the packet.
2. Description of Related Art
In a content-centric network (CCN), to support efficient distribution of content, content segments are stored in a content cache for each node. During data transmission, a node receives content from an intermediate node, in which the content is stored on a routing path, instead of receiving the content directly from a source. Accordingly, in the CCN, a phenomenon in which content requests are concentrated on a predetermined node, for example, the source or a server, may be prevented, and congestion in a core network may be reduced.
In response to a content request, to efficiently distribute content, a large number of nodes in a routing path may search for all content from corresponding caches.